Run For Your Life
by BobWhite
Summary: Joe sees a girl and the gang wants to know who she is.
1. The beach

Full Summary:

**Full Summary:**

Joe notices a girl jogging along the beach one day. Then the rest of the gang sees her. Is she getting ready for track, cross country? Or is someone secretly helping her live?

**The Beach:**

**The Mysterious Girl:**

Joe, Iola, Frank, Callie & the rest of their friends had been at the beach most of the day, just hanging out, living the good life for the time being seeing as there were no cases and it was summer time. Joe sees someone running along the shore and sits up for a better view. Iola sits up as well, and then hits Joe as she notices that he is looking at a girl.

"Joe Hardy, I never thought you would ever be checking out another girl while you were still with me. Oh come on now, stop looking at her."

"Iola, I'm not checking her out. Look for yourself," _he said pointing to the girl. Everyone else looked as well. The girl had no hair and was as skinny as a twig. It looked like she hadn't eaten in a couple years, but she was running up & down the beach for what looked like no apparent reason. They had never seen her before. Callie got up and jogged over to her. She stopped._

"Can I help you?"

"How come it looks like you haven't eaten in a couple years?" _Callie asked._

"That's none of your business. I've got to go. I have an appointment I'm going to be late to."

_With that, the girl continued on her way down the shore and to a car that was waiting for her. She got in and the car left. The Hardy's and friends went back to their picnic, but couldn't forget about her. Who was she? And why did she look so sick?_


	2. The Appointment

The Appointment:

_**AN-This chapter will go from third person to first person a few times so don't be confused when you read '**_**her**_**' for third person and '**_**I/We**_**' for first person. It's just the way I wrote this chapter.**_

**The Appointment:**

**Baha McKennitt:**

She had an unusual name for a girl. But that's what made her stand out & she liked it. She couldn't stand being like everyone else. She'd lived in New York her whole life, but had just recently moved to Bayport with her father, the only reason she was still alive. She fought to stay alive for him. He meant everything to her. He'd quit his job to stay at the hospital with her when he was still married to her mother. But then her mother had left, complaining that she couldn't love a sick daughter. Her father had gotten a better job, where he could work from home, or from the hospital room that she was staying in during her treatment.

But the reason we had moved to Bayport was because they had a new drug that would help me live. My father had packed up everything we owned on a 33ft. trailer and hooked it to his truck, moving us to Bayport just before the schools got out for the summer. An anonymous benefactor was paying for the rest of the medical bills so my father could spend money on me. But what he wanted was for me to get better. The cancer had come back after I was in remission for only six months. I've been fighting the cancer since I was six years old, and sometimes I just want to die, but I stay alive for my father. I've been home-schooled ever since we found out I had cancer. My father teaches me everything I need to know, but I do hope I can go to school this year, seeing as it is my senior year.

I hope to be able to make friends, even while keeping my illness a secret. If my illness gets out, the whole town will turn against us like my mother did. I don't want to be banished into solitude again. We meet my new doctor, a Doctor Bates & I feel like I can trust him. By my hopes are short lived when I hear that I am his first patient that's ever had cancer. Tears well up in my eyes, but he reassures me that we will get the cancer back in remission, though I know it will never happen.

Dr. Bates approves a schedule for me to follow with my father's help. When I tell them that I want to enter public school for my senior year, my father says that it might be a good idea. My response "I want to make friends before I die". My father realizes that I know this new drug might not work & for the first time since I was diagnosed, he breaks down crying. I cry with him. Then the meeting is over & we go to our new home. It is a one story house which I like because that means no stairs to climb on this round of chemo & treatment unlike the other times I was getting treatment. I wish the Detectives were here.

We had met the Special Victims Detectives when my mother had falsely accused my father of molesting me, because I was sick. That's another reason my mother left, she was arrested for reporting a false statement to the police. She got out two years ago & never tried to get to know her daughter again, believing that she was already dead from the cancer that had torn her family apart. Eventually I learned that she got remarried and had another family with step-children. I didn't care how she lived anymore.


End file.
